Harry Potter and the Curse of Pain
by YOLO So Live Ninjago Style
Summary: Hermione gets bullied by Ron and Ginny. Harry only wants to know why. One day Hermione decides to end her life. Will Harry be there in time to save her, or watch her die? Bad summary. Sorry. Ginny, Ron, and Dumb-Old-Door bashing! Alternate Universe for those who are wondering. All rights go to J.K. Rowling!
1. Chapter 1

**Ron, Ginny, and Harry are the school's popular kids. Ginny is the schools slut, whore, bitch, etc. Hermione gets bullied by everyone but Harry, Luna, and Neville. Harry watches while everyone bullies Hermione, but never does anything about it. Harry's hair is the same as in The Goblet of Fire. Hermione and Neville's hair is the same as in well, the Goblet of Fire, and Luna's is the same as in Order of the Phoenix. Everyone's in the same houses as in the books.**

_**All rights go to J.K. Rowling!**_

_**Hermione's P.O.V.**_

As Hermione ran down the halls, she thought about earlier that day...

_Flashback_

_"Hey, look who it is, the slut!" "Haha, yeah, she probably sleeps with every Professor she can." "Shut up Crabbe." Draco told his dimwitted friend. Draco looked at Hermione with interest. "Hey Mudblood, why do you even stick around?" Pansy Parkinson asked. Tears started to well in Hermione's eyes, as she ran up to the Gryffindor Common Room_

_EOF_

While she walked, she passed Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, her only friends in all of Hogwarts. Her friends saw her, and followed her up the stairs. "Are you okay?" Neville asked. Hermione nodded. "Yeah." She lied. Luna frowned. "No you're not." She started in her dreamy voice. "Did they bully you again?" She asked. Hermione nodded again, tears gently gliding down her face. Luna gave Hermione a hug. "It's okay, they're just jealous." Luna soothed the older girl. Hermione looked confused. "Jealous of what? The fact that I'm a mudblood?" Neville frowned. "You do not have muddy blood-and yes, I know that that's not what the word 'mudblood' means, but still. You're amazing, no matter what they say. So there." Hermione laughed a little. "Thanks guys. You're the best."

_**Harry's P.O.V.**_

Harry was walking to Gryffindor when someone ran past him, nearly knocking him down. After steadying himself, he saw some bushy hair. Hermione. He thought. Harry didn't know why everyone insisted on bulling her. She had only tried to help Ron. After Hermione had lied for them, Ron had hurt her. All Harry wanted to know was, why?

_Flashback_

_"Thank you Hermione." A young Harry Potter said. Hermione smiled, showing her large front teeth. "Anytime, and it should be me saying thank you." Harry smiled back. He looked over at Ron, who was scowling. "Ron," Harry muttered to his friend. Ron looked up, and smiled. "Yeah, I didn't give what was coming to you." He smirked at Hermione, who looked slightly confused. Ron stepped forward, and punched Hermione in the gut. She doubled over in pain, now on her knees, while Ron just laughed. Harry went forward, and tried to put his hand on Hermione's shoulder, but she backed away, scared._

_EOF_

Harry sighed. He started to climb the stairs, but heard talking. He looked around the corner, and saw Hermione, Neville, and Luna standing together on the stairs. Hermione was crying, and Luna was trying to comfort her. "It's okay," Luna told Hermione. "They're just jealous." Hermione let go of Luna, and looked at her. "Jealous of what? The fact that I'm a mudblood?" Harry saw Neville frown. "You do not have muddy blood-and yes, I know that that's not what the word 'mudblood' means, but still. You're amazing, no matter what they say. So there." Hermione laughed a little. Harry loved the sound of her laugh. "Thanks guys. You're the best." Harry smiled to himself, then continued walking up. Hermione saw him, then kept walking up with Neville and Luna following her. It must be nice having real friends. Harry thought as he walked up.

_**Hermione's P.O.V.**_

As soon as she saw him, Hermione started to walk up the stairs. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were all in Gryffindor with Hermione and Neville. Luna wasn't in Gryffindor, but she came to visit Hermione a lot. Hermione said the password (Quidditch) to the Fat Lady. She, Luna, and Neville climbed in, and sat down by the fire place. Hermione got a book out of her backpack, and started to read.

Around the third page,** (A/N In this story, Hermione is like, a super fast reader. One page every 30 seconds fast)** Harry Potter came in. Hermione glanced up as he walked by, then kept on reading. It wasn't until later that Neville was tapping on her shoulder. Hermione marked her page, and looked up at him. Neville pointed to Harry, who was standing next to him. "Um...he said that he would like to talk to you. Alone." Hermione was inwardly freaking out, but kept a calm face. "Fine." Neville nodded, then herded Luna out of the Common Room, into the hall, no doubt listening. Harry cast an Imperturbable Charm so that he and Hermione could talk in private.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked, annoyed. "Well," Harry started. "I was wondering if you knew why everyone bullies you." Harry asked. Hermione looked at him with hate in her brown eyes. "Don't you know?" She asked, mad. Harry shook his head, making his hair move around a lot. "No." Hermione sighed. "Guess. You can't be as dumb as you look." Harry looked offended. Score! Hermione thought, happy. "I don't know. Ron's never told me before." Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Really? I don't believe you." Harry gave her a sad look. "Look, even though Ron's my friend, that doesn't mean that I have to be like him." Hermione still didn't trust him. "Anyway, even if Ron had told me, I was probably too busy trying not to have sex with Ginny to listen." Harry half-joked. "Wow, so the school's perfect couple aren't even a couple?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded, then looked at his watch. "Gotta go, bye-" Harry was cut off by the portrait swinging open to reveal Ron and Ginny.

**Finally! Done! I'll try to make each chapter have at least 1,000 chapters. Okay? I can't believe that 4th of July was only four days ago. It feels like a month. I'm really busy, so I probably can't update everyday, so I'll try for every week. Please check out some of my other stories, I do a lot of Star Wars. Thank you so much for reading! Love ya all!**

**-Hayden**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry's P.O.V.**

Harry looked and say Ginny and Ron. _Ugh. _He thought **(A/N I've gotten a few complaints about when this was based. Well, after The Half-Blood Prince. And also, Ron and Ginny bullied Hermione when Harry wasn't there. Happy?) **Ginny walked over to Harry, and started to flirt with him. Ginny was wearing a very tight crop top that showed tons of cleavage, and a very short pair of shorts. Harry looked at Hermione, and back at Ginny. He knew that Hermione was prettier, kinder, smarter, and more genuine. She didn't try to something she wasn't. That's what Harry liked about her. Yes. you read correct. Harry Potter has a crush on Hermione Granger. Harry has tried to end all the bullying, but with no success. Harry tried to push his way around Ginny, but she blocked him.

"Now where do you think you're going?" She asked in a high pitched voice. "Um..., to that chair." Harry lied. It was a good thing that Ginny wasn't very smart. Ginny rolled her eyes, and moved. Harry saw Ron talking to Hermione, who had tears in her eyes. "Hey, just leave her alone Ron." Harry told him. Ron looked at Harry. "Or what?" He asked. Harry quickly brought out his wand. "_Stupefy_!" Harry shouted. The spell hit Ron, and stunned him, while Harry turned to Ginny. "_Expelliarmus_!" Ginny shouted. Harry's wand flew to her, and she took it. Ginny pointed Harry's wand at Hermione, and shouted, "_Crucio!"_

Hermione fell to the floor in pain, and Ginny just laughed. Harry ran over to Ginny. He didn't know what to do, so he slapped her. The curse stopped, and Hermione lay on the floor, panting. "Why you-" Harry grabbed his wand from Ginny, and started to yell at her. "WHY THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO THAT?! YOU DID AN UNFORGIVABLE CURSE! YOU COULD BE THROWN OUT OF HOGWARTS!" Harry continued to rant, while Hermione ran upstairs.

* * *

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

Hermione ran upstairs, and into the girls' room. She ran to her bed, and sat down, sobbing. Ron had said some pretty nasty things to her.

_'You don't belong here.' 'Just die already!' 'If you died, no one would care.' 'You were a mistake.' 'I feel bad for your mother. She probably wanted a pretty child. Not an ugly one.'_

That last comment really hurt Hermione. She understood that she wasn't the most beautiful person in the world, but she had hoped that as she got older, she would be beautiful. Hermione sobbed some more on her bed, then made up her mind. _That's it. No one will miss me. _She decided to commit suicide.

Hermione got all the stuff she needed ready. First, she would write seven letters. One for Neville, Luna, Harry, Fred and Gorge, her parents, Ron, Ginny, and McGonagall.

For Neville's she wrote;

_Dear Neville,_

_Thanks for being such a great friend, I'll always remember you. I hope that one day, you and Luna end up together. I see the way you look at her. I'll miss you so much._

_Always Remember Me,_

_Hermione._

As she finished writing Neville's letter, she frowned. _What if someone else opened it? _Hermione thought of a solution. She out a hex on it, so that only Neville would be able to open it.

She put hexes on eatch letter, making it so that only she, and the person who it was meant for could open it.

_Dear Luna,_

_Thanks for always being there for me, even when it must've been hard for you. If you haven't already noticed, Neville has a crush on you. Tell your father I said good luck with The Quibbler._

_I'll tell your mom you said hi,_

_Hermione._

Hermione sealed the letter, then started on Harry's.

_Harry,_

_I know that you like me. All I want to know is, why didn't you ever help me? Why did you always leave me on my own? I liked you, but now we cannot be. You may not miss me, but I'll always remember you. But not as 'The Boy Who Lived'. I'll remember you as Voldemort's destroyer. I'll tell your parents you said hi. I know you must miss them._

_Good luck on bringing peace,_

_Hermione._

Sealed.

_Dear Fred and Gorge,_

_How's the joke shop running? I'm sorry that I had only visited once. I loved your Sugar Quills. They were delicious. You should try to make Lemon Flavored ones. Thanks for being like my older brothers. You two were awesome!_

_I'll miss you,_

_Hermione._

After writing that letter, Hermione started to cry.

_Mom and Dad,_

_I'm so sorry. I know that you only wanted what was best for me. I'll always love you, and reamember you. I hope that you get the boy that you had always wanted._

_Hermione._

Sealed with some tears.

_Ron,_

_Why?! Why do you hate me?! What have I ever done to you? I've tried, and tried, and tried. I was nice to you, I always helped you. I used to like you...But you broke me down. I stayed strong, and now I'm done. Done with the pain, hurt, and sadness._

_Goodbye forever Ron._

_Hermione._

Hatred spread throughout Hermione.

_Ginny,_

_I always had thought of you as a sister. I'm not mad. I get that you liked Harry, and didn't want competition. Not that he had ever liked me. I hope you're happy now._

_-Hermione._

_Dear Professor,_

_I'm sorry. You had always helped me. Yo were always there for me. Remember in third year you gave me that Time-Tuner? Well, thanks. I appreciate it all._

_-Hermione._

Now it was time. I sent all of the notes out.

* * *

**Harry's P.O.V.**

After ranting at Ginny, Harry had gone up to his room. While there, he got hit in the head with something. "What the?-" He stopped when he saw a letter. He opened it, and read it.

_Harry,_

_I know that you like me. All I want to know is, why didn't you ever help me? Why did you always leave me on my own? I liked you, but now we cannot be. You may not miss me, but I'll always remember you. But not as 'The Boy Who Lived'. I'll remember you as Voldemort's destroyer. I'll tell your parents you said hi. I know you must miss them._

_Good luck on bringing peace,_

_Hermione._

After reading it, realization dawned on him. He ran out of the dorm, and into the girls room. _NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! _Harry thought as he ran to their room. He kicked open the door in time to hear the words, "_Avada Kedavra_!", and see a flash of green light.

* * *

***Sobs* Whaaa! Hermione's dead! For now... ;) Check back next week for the next chapter!**

**Now, a quick wise word.**

**Screw**

**Calm,**

**and**

**Freak**

**Out!**

**-Hayden**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, a lot of you are wondering about Ginny's note. Well, here's why. Ginny and Hermione used to be best friends, but now they aren't. Also, Hermione knew that it would annoy Ginny. So there.**

**Harry's P.O.V.**

Harry knelt beside Hermione's corpse. He couldn't believe what just happened. "Hermione..." He whispered. Harry picked her up, bridal style, and carried her to the Common Room, where Neville and Luna were waiting. "We got her note-" Luna gasped when she saw Hermione. "Hermione!" Neville and Luna cried at the same time. Luna rushed forward, tears in her eyes. Neville put his arm around her shoulders. "Sh..Sh...," Neville tried to calm her down. "She's in a better place." Luna still sobbed. Harry could feel tears streaming down his own face as well. He had memorized the letter by now, and could recite it backwards.

"Oh my!" Harry turned and saw Professor McGonagall. "Hermione..." She trailed off. McGonagall walked forward, and took Hermione from Harry's arms. McGonagall laid Hermione down on a couch, then walked over to Harry. "Meet me in my office at six O'clock." Harry nodded through his tears.

* * *

After Hermione's burial, Harry went to meet Professor McGonagall.

He walked to her office, walked in, closed the door, and sat down in a chair. Professor McGonagall sat down in her own chair. "Now," She began. "What can you tell me about Hermione?" Harry thought for a moment, then decided to tell her everything. "Well, it all began in first year, when Ron and I saved Hermione from the troll." Before he knew it, Harry was telling her about everything that had happened from first year, to now. "Oh my," McGonagall exclaimed when Harry had finished. "And why haven't you told me this sooner?" McGonagall asked. Harry shrugged. "I thought that I could stop it all." McGonagall sighed. "I know you wanted to help, but you should have told a teacher." Harry nodded, still looking at his feet. McGonagall got up, and rummaged in her desk for something. She found it, and brought it out. Harry looked up, and saw a time-turner. "Professor...?" Harry started. "This was Hermione's." McGonagall started. "In third year, she used it to get to all of her classes." Harry nodded, not fully understanding. McGonagall sighed. "Use this to bring her back, Harry."

* * *

"Okay..." Harry said to himself. "Time-Turner, check. Wand, check. Let's do this." Harry turned the time turner back ten times.

Harry appeared in the Gryffindor Common Room standing behind the chair. _Perfect. Just before the suicide. _Harry hid behind the banister. He waited, and waited, until finally, Hermione ran upstairs. She passed Harry without seeing him. Harry followed her up into the girls dormitory. He saw Hermione writing her letters. Silently, he cast a spell that made Hermione's wand fly to his hand.

After writing the letters, Hermione got up, and reached for her wand. She didn't find it. Harry stepped out from the shadows. "Looking for this?" He asked. Hermione whipped around, tears in her eyes. "Give it back, Harry." Hermione told him. Harry shook his head. "No." Hermione walked forward, and reached for her wand. Harry held it out of her reach. "Harry!" Hermione yelled. Harry, still holding her wand in the air, took Hermione's arm. She froze. "I'm not going to hurt you." He promised. Hermione broke down in tears. Harry put her wand down, and pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry. It'll be alright." He whispered in her ear.

* * *

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

A year later, Hermione was a lot better.

Luna and Neville had finally gotten together, and Ron and Ginny were on probation.

"So," Harry started. He, Hermione, Luna, and Neville were sitting under a tree by the lake. "What do you guys wanna do?" Hermione heard foot steps behind them. She turned, and saw Ron and Ginny. Neville groaned. "Hey," Ron started. "Um..., I wanted to say that I'm sorry about everything." Hermione searched for hate in his eyes, but only saw guilt. "Okay." Ron smiled, and saw down. "So," Luna started. "Why's Ginny here?" Ginny glared. "Ron wanted me to come." She grumbled. "Actually, I didn't." Ron said. "You just followed me." Ginny shot Ron a death glare, and saw down next to him. Er...more like _on_ him. "How about we play Truth or Dare?" Neville suggested. "Okay." Everyone agreed, even Ron. Ginny just glared. "How about Luna first?" Hermione suggested. "Okay." Luna agreed. "Luna," Harry began. "Truth or dare?" He asked her.

"Dare."

"I dare you to french kiss Neville for five minutes. Also..., don't forget to breathe." Luna nodded, then kissed Neville.

After the kiss, Luna dared Harry to jump in the lake. "I hate you." Harry said to Luna after his dip. "I know!" Luna smiled. "Ron," Neville began. "Truth or dare?" Ron looked surprised. "You mean you want me to play with you?" He asked. They nodded. Ron smiled. "Truth." Neville smiled evilly.

"Do you, or do you not, have a crush on Hermione?" Hermione blushed.

"Um..., don't laugh, but I _do_ have a crush on her." Hermione looked at him in shock. "And yet you bullied me. Yeah, that makes perfect sense." Harry and Neville laughed, while Ron flushed a deep red. "Ginny," Ron said, still blushing. "Truth or dare?" Ginny thought for a moment. "Dare."

"Okay then, I dare you to..., kiss a girl." Ginny nodded. She got up, and walked over to Lavender Brown, and kissed her full on the lips. The kiss became more passionate, and soon they were going up to the Prefects bathroom. "When I said kiss, I meant like, a hand or cheek. Not a full on sex session."

Hermione laughed. "Hermione," Luna started. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Harry." Hermione looked at Harry, and he looked back at her. He slowly leaned in, and so did Hermione. When their lips touched, it was like time slowed down.**(A/N I don't know _anything_ about kissing due to only being 13, so don't judge!)**When they broke apart, Hermione saw that Harry was blushing. She realized that she was too. "How long was the kiss?" She asked. "Two minutes." Ron said with a sad-happy look. "Oh, well, let's make that five." Harry leaned in and kiss Hermione. "I love you." He whispered before kissing her.

* * *

**The end! Did you like it? Yes, I know that this story was only three chapters, but that was my whole plan.**

**This story is about bullying, and how it's wrong. If someone you love is being bullied, tell someone, and don't try to fix it yourself. You learn that the hard way. Trust me. My brother would be able to tell you if he were still alive. Anyway, if anyone needs to talk, I'm here for you. And don't worry, I won't tell a single soul. Not even my pet fish, cats, or dog.**

**-Hayden**


End file.
